


Nowhere Road

by paradoxicalbrain



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Multi, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalbrain/pseuds/paradoxicalbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has been established as the New Rock God as soon as his debut album reached international scale, making him and his band, Red Dragon, the new cover of every single important (or not) magazine across the world. Loved by the fans for his general disbelief in the system and praised by the critics for his talent, many believed it wouldn't last until his new single started playing, well, everywhere. But with the upcoming of a mysterious raising star, his reign may be threatened. Hannibal doesn't play by celebrities rules, you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Upcoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been practically abandoned for personal reasons. I've got a lot going on in my life right now and I'm not feeling particularly motivated to write. This is not the only fic of mine suffering because of this, but it is the one that has been feeling its effects the most. I'm really sorry about this.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm no expert and I don't know everything about how the music industry works. This is just for fun, but anyone is welcomed to correct me in eventual mistakes. Feedback is always welcomed.

\- _He came out of nowhere!_ \- Will screams irritated, walking from one side of the living-room to another. - I cannot _believe_ Jack is managing that guy’s band! It makes no sense! That’s not music, he only makes noise! NOISE, I’m telling you!

Alana rolls her very blue eyes, not that Will notices it. He is too stuck in his own world to notice anything sometimes. She’s glad that his sofa is so comfortable, otherwise it could be unbearable to hear that speech. God knows how long it would last.

\- That old fuck! He is older than me, you know that, right?

\- You've mentioned it. - she wants to yawn, but the last time she did that during a conversation Will thought he was boring her and went on an insecure crisis that lead to their third break-up. 

Alana almost resents him for not being exactly like his public persona. Bev Katz, also known as Will’s drummer, had to remind her that she’s not one to judge. In fact, she isn’t. It’s a cruel business, they all do what they can to survive. So Will’s rage is understandable and she puts up with it.

\- What kind of name is that anyway? _Hannibal?_

\- I've heard that it’s his real name.

\- And his first single… _Cannibal_. I wouldn't be surprised if he started calling himself Hannibal, the cannibal.

Alana smirked. She’s also heard he is an animal in bed; apparently he has a thing for biting. It was for the best if Will remained ignorant to this little detail. Besides, Alana definitely does not want Will questioning how she knows this.

\- And his next song will be called Wendigo. I mean, are you kidding me? Could he be more redundant?

\- That’s just a rumour, Will. - Alana rests her head on a pillow; black hair against red silk. If Will payed any attention he'd write a song about it. - Besides, all the critics still love you.

\- Except for Freddie Lounds - his voice has a bitter tone to it, Will sits next to Alana’s legs, absently caressing her left knee. He likes how she’s always wearing dresses.

\- Oh, she’s never liked you very much.

\- Does she likes _him?_

\- I don't know, Will. - she sighs. Alana must have been a psychologist in another life, that’s the only explanation for her endless patient.

\- Honestly, I don't think Lounds likes anyone. - one of Will’s "I’m-not-happy-but-I’m-not-sad-either" smiles appears. That’s when Alana knows she can never really quit him.

She sits down again, wrapping Will between her legs and arms; her chin is on his shoulder. He gently holds one of her hands, staring at the carpet where his dog Winston is asleep. His other hand is on her thigh, Will’s thumb makes slow circular movements on the soft skin.

\- Sometimes… You know, sometimes, it feels like all I've got is my talent and that if you take it away from me…

Alana places a kiss on his cheekbone, then turns his head into her direction so she can see his eyes.

\- Nobody can take you away from yourself. - she kisses his lips. - You are more than just your talent. Never forget that.

Will nods without saying anything. Alana pouts, she doesn’t really know what else to say.

\- C’mon, let’s watch a bad movie and cuddle.

\- Can't we just cuddle? - Will puts his arms around her, adjusting their bodies so they can both fit on the sofa.

\- Of course. - Alana smiles. - Of course.


	2. Perfume & Sweat

The sweat tastes good when it’s dropping from his face. Nothing like the fever from a stage. He can still hear the people scream. Hannibal knew this is where he belonged all along. The public eye feeds him, fills his ego and will ultimately maintain his legacy.

Bedelia is right after him, swinging her guitar like it’s a trophy she’s earned. He knew she was the right guitarist for his band the moment he laid eyes on her. Of course he had to lure her first, a little lying had never hurt anybody, right? Besides, he would kill to keep her alive… As long as he needs her, at least. Hannibal smiles, she looks glorious coming off the stage.

The drummer comes right after her, he’s not important, in fact he is absolutely disposable, but the band needs a drummer and they _did_ go to university together. So Sutcliffe follows Bedelia’s way into the backstage, not looking half as glorious as she did. Not looking good at all, by the way. Hannibal needed someone with more sex appeal than that. If you don’t look good sweaty on a stage, then you shouldn't try at all.

Talking about sex appeal… Big beautiful blue eyes stared at him. They unfortunately weren't Alana Bloom’s, who he was eager to meet again whether she would remember him or not, except these seemed just as interesting. Abigail Hobbs smiled, her navy blue short dress showed a little of too much cleavage for a girl of her age. How old was she again? Eighteen? Maybe a little older? He knew how she had access to their resting place, but only had a hint - even if a very strong one - on what she could possibly want from him.

\- What a pleasant surprise! - he grabs a towel that was on Bedelia’s dressing table, she doesn't mind; there’s four more. - And an honour, of course.

Hannibal extends a greeting hand as soon as there’s no sweat on him anymore. Abigail smiles and accepts the gesture. He surprises her by gently kissing the back of her hand. Sutcliffe laughs, which makes Hannibal secretly image himself opening Sutcliffe’s face in a clear copy of a Glasgow Smile. Nobody fully understands Hannibal’s grin, not even Bedelia.

\- I believe I have to say the same. - Abigail says after a moment of consideration that Hannibal is certain nobody else in their presence noticed. - Rising is one of the most commented bands right now, if not the most.

\- Let’s not forget about Red Dragon. - Hannibal sits on the couch, gesturing for her to do the same. - I’ve heard great things about Will Graham.

The mention of Will’s name makes Abigail’s eyes straighten a little, very quickly. Once again, nobody else noticed. Her smile gets bigger, her cheeks gain a pinkish note. He could smell her sweet perfume from a far distance, not that she is sitting away from him. Abigail is exactly at his arm length, he could touch her at any second he wanted to; and her body was directed towards him in a not so unaware position. That girl is her walking public persona, her mask never goes off. Innocent seductive young girl is such an easy role to play.

\- Will and I have been close ever since my dad passed away. He’s been like… a big brother to me.

\- Oh yeah, that’s right. You’re Garret Hobbs daughter, that man was a genius. His songs were incredible.

Bedelia takes a deep breath, rolling her eyes at Sutcliffe’s lack of touch. The death was still recent and it was clearly a sensitive subject. Sutcliffe was too arrogant to see his place on the band wasn’t as guaranteed as he thought it was.

\- I am… - Hannibal gently held one of Abigail’s hands between both of his. - Truly sorry for your loss and if I can help you in absolutely any way, all you have to do is ask.

\- Thank you. It means a lot. 

\- We better get going. - Bedelia stood up, after a moment of silence; her blond hair looks perfect again. - See you soon, Hannibal. We’ll be in the bus.

Sutcliffe is hesitate, then follows her nonetheless. Now that they are alone, Hannibal wonders if Abigail’s attitude would change. It didn’t, no surprise there.

\- So would you like to meet him? - she questions him suddenly.

\- Who?

Abigail analyzes him carefully. She’s the second person to ever do that; the first was Bedelia. Maybe he could find a place in his heart for Abigail too, if the opportunity came.

\- Will Graham. Would you like to meet him? That can be easily arranged.

\- As long as he is willing to meet me.

\- Will doesn’t like meeting new people. - her voice is casual, she crosses her legs and fixes her dress. - But he can open an exception.

\- If you ask.

\- Won’t be difficult. Jack likes to keep his clients in friendly terms, it’s good for business.

\- Yes, of course. Jack Crawford is Red Dragon’s manager too. I had forgotten.

She looks him in the eye. Does Abigail knows he is lying? Hannibal can’t be sure, probably not. He is yet to be discovered telling any lies.

\- Imagine these two big names linked. Red Dragon and Rising, making music together, exchanging lyrics. You’re both so talented.

\- And you in the middle. - Hannibal smiles. - You are very talented yourself, Abigail.

\- I do what I can. - her smile has a fake sense of shyness that could fool most people.

\- You found your way quickly in your father’s world… And you will be in a movie soon, won’t you?

\- The movie needs a green light. They are trying to convince Alana Bloom to play my sister. Apparently, with her in the cast it’ll be easier to raise the money.

\- With you both in the movie, I’m certain it’ll be spectacular.

Another moment of silence. The air conditioner didn’t feel to be enough to make the heat go away. Abigail’s hair was in a braid; the heat seemed to go unnoticed by her. 

\- If you think Will and I should meet, then I will make myself available to any occasion you may arrange.

\- I’ll make the suggestion to Jack, even if he is not a big fan of mine.

\- I can’t understand why.

\- He had some trouble with my dad. Anyway, he will like to see you two together.

Hannibal nodded, standing up. One of his hands offered her help in doing the same, she didn’t take it. 

\- I suppose my band must be growing impatient.

\- That’s why I prefer a solo career.

\- I am very fond of my guitarist. - Hannibal smirks. - If that’s all…

\- I hope we can meet more times, Hannibal.

\- Me too, Abigail. 

They both smiled. Hannibal opened the door for her on their way out. Abigail waved goodbye and walked away as silently as she came. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Bedelia watching the scene at the bus door with arms crossed.

\- What did she want?

\- I’m not sure.

\- I don’t like when you lie to me, Hannibal.

\- And yet you always let me.

Bedelia threw her hair back, stepping aside to let Hannibal enter.

\- Whatever it is that you want with Will Graham. - he stopped half way to listen to her. - Stop. He is not your friend and I doubt he will be.

\- I think Will and I can be as friends as the two of us, Bedelia.

\- We’re not friends, Hannibal. I owe you.

\- Sometimes I fail to see the difference. After all, aren’t we in this together?

\- Then you better make sure Sutcliffe stays away from me. 

Hannibal smiled as she passed him; her vintage french perfume is delightful. 

\- I’ll take care of him. - he said, finally closing the bus door.


	3. Uncomfortable Stares

If Will wasn’t such a perfectionist, they would have never made it. No records would have been broke and their names would never reach Rock’n’Roll history. Ironically, Will seems to be the only one who has a love-hate relationship with the spotlight.

" _I simply don’t like it off-stage._ " he said once. Beverly knew it was the absolute truth, even if his relationship with Alana Bloom seemed to contradict that statement. 

Bev took a glance at her bandmates. Will was re-writing some lyrics for the hundredth time, while Jimmy and Brian were communicating in their own created language that Bev figured out ages ago, but didn’t have the heart to tell them; it was a mixture of noises and gestures difficult to understand and they were very proud of it. 

That’s when Abigail Hobbs walks in. Jimmy and Brian can’t help but to stare at the girl. She is beautiful, no doubt she would become a gorgeous woman, however, right now, she is just nineteen. So they better keep their paws off her. Not that they would try anything; Will would freak out. Nobody gets near his little girl. Bev knows Abigail doesn’t particularly likes being seen that way, especially by Will, nonetheless, the girl plays the part whenever it suits her. This moment was perfect for it, Bev figures out later.

\- I’ve hoped you guys would make more noise. - Abigail is standing next to Will. The body language of a teenager near someone she deems important.

\- We’re on a break. - Will smiles, after a quick glance at his bandmates. - Sort of… How are you?

\- I’m great! - her long eyelashes slowly go up and down - You?

\- As good as I can, considering everything.

\- Is it about Hannibal?

\- Oh, here we go. - Jimmy whispers, Bev gives him an ugly stare. If Will has heard it, he doesn’t show.

\- You guys don’t have to be enemies. - Abigail pats Will’s shoulder, her hand stays there for a moment.

\- I don’t think we could be friends.

\- Have you ever met him?

\- Abigail…

\- No, he hasn’t. - Bev answers in his place.

\- I’m not interested in doing so. - Will looks at Beverly, who crosses her arms.

\- Well, it wouldn’t hurt. - Abigail continues - To at least try,

\- Have  _you_  met him? - Will’s voice is accusatory.

\- Briefly. - the girl shrugs. - He is a fan of yours.

\- I don’t care.

\- Will. - Jack gets everyone’s attention. He is standing tall and powerful at the door, all dressed in black and with a cellphone that he quickly puts in his pocket. - This is a great opportunity. For all of us.

\- Besides, his band is good. - says Jimmy.

\- Rising has an unique sound. - Brian completes, nodding his head.

\- We have an unique sound! - Will shouts at them. - What they make is noise.

Jack frowns, giving Abigail a long stare. He thought she could convince Will with a snap of her fingers. Beverly sighs, standing up.

\- Will doesn’t have to meet anyone he does not want to.

\- Just one dinner. - Jack rises his index finger in Will’s direction, who turns his face away from Jack. Abigail squeezes his shoulder gently.

 - C’mon Will. - she kneels next to him, trying to make eye contact. Her big blue eyes almost remind him of Alana. - Maybe you two could meet at a big party? You don’t have to spend all the time with him.

\- Besides, you don’t have anything against the rest of his band, right?

Bev is standing near him now. She wants to touch Will, but the idea of making him even more uncomfortable in this situation stops her.

\- Yeah! The guitarist is hot! - Brian shakes his bass excited.

\- Totally! - Jimmy agrees.

\- Meet him once and if you still don’t like the guy. - Jack’s hands are both in the air, his palms turned in Will’s direction. - Then I won’t force you to work with him. 

Abigail is smiling, one of her hands caress one of Will’s. Ever since her father died, he can’t bring himself to say no to anything she asks. After a deep sigh, Will looks at Jack.

\- Sure, whatever. I’ll meet him at a party.

\- Great! -  Jack already has his cellphone in hand. - There will be a party at one of the producer’s mansion. This weekend. 

\- This weekend?

\- Yes, Will. Everybody who is somebody in this industry will be there. All of you were already on the list, now let’s make it official.

Jack walked away, smiling at his cellphone. Bev watched as he did so, crossing her arms. Jimmy and Brian started to talk in their not-so-secret language.

\- I probably should call Alana. - Will sighed.

\- You will take her? - Abigail asked, standing up.

\- Well, yeah. She’s my girlfriend.

\- Of course. - Abigail’s smile never reached her eyes. Will didn’t seem to notice. -  So, I will see you at the party?

\- Do I have an option? 

\- After that? Jack won’t let you off the hook. - Beverly turned around to see Will’s face.

\- Maybe Hannibal will surprise you. - Abigail shrugged again.

\- If you say so.

\- Trust me, Will.

\- I do.

\- Good. See you later. - Abigail waved him and the rest of the band goodbye,  then went through the same way Jack did. Beverly kept staring at her.

\- What’s wrong Bev? - Will asked.

\- Maybe you shouldn’t trust her that much… I mean, what’s in it for her? Why does she want you to know Hannibal? I understand Jack, but her…

\- No offence, Bev, but I think I know Abigail better than you do.

\- That’s my fear, Will.

Bev assumed her position at the drums again. 

\- So, shall we begin?

Jimmy and Brian smiled, so did Will, who stood up to hold his microphone.

\- Yeah, I think we will get it right this time… One, two, three… four!


	4. Off The Record

Abigail smiles as if she knows you've murdered someone and promised to keep it a secret, but you don’t know for how long. At least that’s what Freddie Lounds thinks. The two of them have never been exactly close, it was usually a matter of necessity. Abigail is close to the right people and Freddie has no problem using that for her advantage, besides, Abigail herself is no delicate little flower.

Both women are sitting in Freddie’s living room, in a very off the record meeting. Freddie wonders if Will has any idea of this, probably not, she concludes. The only person Will Graham dislikes more than Hannibal Lecter right now is the redheaded music journalist, who doesn't appreciate that much his so called art.

Truth be told, Freddie likes Will to a degree. She'd rather be his friend than his foe, but if that’s not possible, it’s not like she’s losing anything. It’s not her fault his music has some flaws. Freddie remembers clearly not being so heavy on her first critics towards him, what a shame the big star decided to freak out because she wasn't kissing his ass like all the others were doing.

Anyway, Abigail is in a beautiful short dress and Freddie can see her legs very well from this position. While Abigail is almost lying on the couch, Freddie is spread out on her favorite leather armchair right in front of her. 

\- I don’t get it. - Freddie answers finally.

\- What exactly?

\- I already knew of this party and my name is already on the list.

\- Yes, I know.

\- I would see Hannibal and Will meeting, just like everybody else.

\- Well, you are not everybody else.

Freddie smiles, leaning towards Abigail, who mirrors the movement; dark hair falling on her face.

\- No, I’m not.

\- I’m inviting you to join us and have exclusive info on this. The two biggest rock stars of our time meeting for the first time, who wouldn't like to know what they've talked about?

\- What’s in it for you?

\- Isn't it obvious?

\- Does Jack knows you want all the credit for uniting them?

\- Will and Hannibal… They are making history. Jack will be remembered for managing these two already.

\- And you don’t want to be remembered as daddy’s little girl.

\- I need the publicity. - Abigail shrugs, lying down again. - I want my name out there.

\- I don’t see how your name linked to more men will help you.

\- That’s all I need right now. So are you in?

\- Will doesn't like me.

\- Will doesn't like a lot of people. At first he didn't like Jimmy and Brian either, look at them now.

\- I wouldn't say that’s the best of relationships.

\- It’s not like you have anything to lose, Freddie. - Abigail sighs, with the tip of her fingers she caressed gently the top of her left breast that showed underneath the V neck.

\- You are a very ambitious girl. - Freddie stands up. - I like that.

Abigail smiled, standing up too. On this new level, Abigail was a little shorter than her.

\- I’m in. Don’t make me regret it.

\- I won’t.

\- And, Abigail… - Freddie waited until their eyes meet. - Next time you want something from me, just say so, don’t put on that little show. It might work with creepy old men like Lecter, but not with me. Try that again when you are twenty-five or more, ok?

\- He isn't that old. - Abigail laughter was light, good to hear. - Wouldn't you fuck him?

\- Not as long as I'm a lesbian. - Freddie grabbed Abigail's coat. - I assume you can show yourself out. 

\- Very well. - she quickly put it on, unlike the way she took it off before.

\- Always a pleasure making business with you. 

\- I could say the same.

As Freddie watched the girl go, she could not help herself from thinking how much Abigail was a lot like her father. Hobbs was never easy to deal with and almost impossible to decode, Abigail would be no different.


End file.
